Foxfaces Story
by theevilsquiddancer
Summary: Ever wondered about Foxfaces story in the Hunger Games? Follow the adventures of the sly and elusive girl through the Hunger Games. Story is better than the summery! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid!
1. Friendship?

I'll show my parents that I'm not useless. If they don't want to feed me, then I'll have to feed myself.

My parents believed that I would have to get my own food. My parents were idiots. I was born when my mother was seventeen. They didn't know how to raise a child. I was always unhappy. My parents yelled at me all the time when I was little. They would never say goodnight to me or give me hugs.

They told me that my constant hunger from a lack of food just wasn't their problem, and that if I needed food, I just had to get it for myself. After all, _they _had to get their own food, so why shouldn't I be able to provide for myself?

The problem was, ten year olds aren't allowed to get jobs in District 5, as most available employment is often very dangerous for younger and smaller people, such as myself.

For the months after that, I have been surviving by sneaking food out of the pantry when my parents weren't home.

A few times, though, I have actually been caught by my parents, who, in their anger, would beat me, screaming that I was useless to them and that they wished I had never been born. (I'm not quite sure how fond I am of this idea, as it sort of narrows her parents down to one-dimension characters. They might be in need of some dialogue, so readers get an understanding of this situation has come about.)

One day I heard my parents talking in low whispers in the night.

"How are we supposed to survive here? We're running out of food and Finch isn't helping with that problem," said my mom.

"Well what should we so about her, then?" asked my dad.

"Send her away, to the orphanage maybe. Gosh, if she had never been born surviving would be so much simpler," said my mom.

I gasped. The orphanage? I had heard that so many kids had committed suicide because of how horrible the orphanage was. Fear bubbled up inside of me. I needed to leave, really soon.

xXx

That was two nights ago. Now I am running away from a place that I could never call my home.

I go to the pantry and take enough food for a week, and, after some consideration, I also gather some basic tools like matches, clothes and a sleeping bag, putting it all in my cloth pack.

Before leaving, I take one last look around my old house.

I glance at the table and see a book of plants. _That could be useful,_ I think to myself.

I snatched the book off of the table. I hesitated for a second. This book would help me survive but it would also help my parents survive if I left it here. After some consideration, I picked up the book and put it in my pack. It would benefit me more than it would benefit my parents.

With that, I walk straight out of the house. My heart drummed loudly in my chest. I swear that anyone standing within a mile of me would be able to hear it. I took a deep breath and stepped into the street to begin my new life.

xXx

I looked into my pack. It had been a few days. I realized that I needed food, fast. But how? I could use the plant book. No, it was too cold to get food from plants. Think, Finch. Think...

It had been a few more days. It was much colder than it had been before and I still didn't have any means of finding food. I only had a day's worth of food left.

I should have planned this out better, taken foods that would fill me up more. I should have thought of a way to find some kind of food.

_Well this is the end_, I think to myself glumly. I'm going to end up dying of starvation after trying to prove that I could feed myself and live on my own.

What on earth possessed me to I think that I, a ten-year-old could survive on the streets of District 5, alone? Why hadn't I planned this out better, instead of being such an idiot about it and pretending like it was some great adventure, instead of the sort of life I would have to live until I was old enough to get a job?

I leaned my head against the tree I'm sitting under and closed my eyes. To make matters worse, it starts to rain, and I feel like crying.

I sat there for who knows how long, but then I heard footsteps not too far off from the tree that I am resting underneath.

I opened my eyes and saw a girl my age standing there. She had dark hair, was small for her age and she wore her hair in a side braid and her eyes were a bluish-purple color.

I hastily stood up, staring at the girl with some trepidation, but she didn't move, only looking at me with the same hesitation that I gave her.

Suddenly, possibly recklessly, I spoke: "I'm Finch," I said, hoping to not startle her.

"I'm Eve," said the girl. Her voice was curt, but it didn't sound entirely unfriendly. I wondered what she was doing out here in the cold and rain, when there were so many other places to take cover under

"Why are you alone out here? It must be close to midnight." I said.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Eve "But to answer your question, I ran away because my parents barely ever fed me. In fact, they hardly ever bothered feeding me or even seemed to care if I had enough food to survive.

"Hey! That's so weird-I ran away for the same reason!" I said. I guess there were more heartless people in this world than I thought.

"So, how long have you been away from home?" Eve asked.

"A week, I think," I answered. "What about you?"

"I've been away for two weeks, but I'm running out of food," said Eve. She held a small bag in her hands, and when I looked down, I noticed Eve's grip tightening on the opening; she must have been robbed before.

"I have about a day's worth of food left," I said. "If I'm careful about it, that is."

Eve looked like she was about to tackle me, take my pack and leave me to die but then something seemed to change in her eyes.

And then, Eve said something I had thought no one would ever say to me.

"We should stay together and take care of each other," she said shyly. "It's better to have two people helping each other survive than one person going it alone. We could be… allies."

_Take care of each other. Nobody had ever thought to take care of me. _The idea should have been preposterous, but I felt myself trusting Eve. She understood how I felt, never having enough food, being kicked out of your home by parents who never loved you.

"Sure," I said, and, even though I had no idea if I could trust Eve, I knew that Eve was someone I'd rather have as a friend than an enemy.

And then, I thought about what she said. _'We could take care of each other_.'

I smiled to myself. Maybe, with Eve here and willing to live with me, I finally had someone who would care about me, instead of treating me like a waste of space.


	2. Stealing

**Eve's P.O.V.**

The first snow came not long after Finch and I teamed up with each other. Neither of us had a jacket and the clothing we did have was thin or wearing.

Often times, the two of us would just sit on the side of the road, unable to move because it was so cold that we weren't capable of finding the strength to even stand up.

All the plants we had been eating had died a few days ago or were buried deep under the snow, where we wouldn't be able to get to it.

We hadn't been eating much; there aren't that many plants in District 5, since most of it is made up of power plants, leaving little room for anything else.

Finch had grown troublingly thin since the snow started to fall and I wasn't exactly gaining weight, either. We had to find food, and fast, or else risk the chance of death.

The only problem was that the best way to get food during snowstorms like this was to steal the food, and we weren't entirely comfortable with that.

But what else was there for us to do? If we didn't eat, Finch and I would starve, and then where would be, besides two unmarked bodies that would be tossed into an unmarked grave.

"A-are you sure you want to do this?" Finch asked nervously. She bit her lip and kept on looking over her shoulder, to make sure no one is looking at us.

"I don't want to do this either but if we don't do this, we'll starve," I said. I was equally as nervous as Finch but I tried not to show it, for her sake. Over the last few weeks, I have become Finch's protector, always there to watch over her and make sure she is fine.

"Don't take too much," I said.

"Just take enough but don't take so much that they'll notice," Finch finished for me with a little half-smile.

We both nodded to each other and, with some trepidation, made our way to the door, ready to get in, grab as much food as we could, and get out as quickly as possible.

We tried the door to see if it was locked-which it was. Finch whimpered nervously, but luckily I had come prepared for such a situation.

Sighing, I pulled a bit of wire out of my pocked and picked the lock, smiling with satisfaction when I heard it click before the door swung wide open.

"Ready?" said Finch. She had turned a shade paler than normal, standing up on the tips of her toes and did her best to give me a smile.

"Ready," I said. I was not ready, not at all. I felt so nervous that feel like I might have been visibly shaking.

I snuck inside the shop, while Finch kept lookout, standing on the doorstep in case the owners of the house came back before I was done. I checked to see if anyone was inside the bakery, but luck was on our side; it was all clear.

I quickly grabbed some bread and cheese, but I had hardly been able to grab anything from the store before I heard Finch loudly whisper "Hide!"

I heard her dive behind a trash can as I slipped behind some bags of flour, my heart pounding as I tried to lay as still as possible. I was certain they were able to hear me and I did my best to make myself look nonexistent, attempting to blend in with the bags of flour all around me.

I listened to footsteps passing by me, clacking across the floor as they walked right by me to the other end of the store.

I heard the person checking in cupboards and in possible hiding places-did he know I was somewhere in here still?-but luckily, he didn't check behind the sack of flour.

Instead, he merely walked back out the door and closed it behind him, leaving me behind, still hiding uncomfortably under the flour.

I breathed out, noticing that I had been holding it that entire time. Finch came out of her hiding place and gave me the 'all clear' signal through the window.

I ran out of the bakery, the bread and cheese hidden in my pack, breathing heavily and trying to still my racing nerves.

"Did you get anything?" Finch asked.

"Yes!" I said excitedly, fishing out the bread and cheese momentarily to show her. Finch's entire face lit up as I stuffed it back into my pack.

"Good! Now let's move," said Finch. We ran off once more to our little hiding spot in a small grove of trees. I breathed out a sigh of relief and finally allowed myself to relax.


	3. The Reaping

**Finches P.O.V.**

Eve and I lived like that for five years, stealing food and gathering plants by using the book on plants to that I had taken from my parents' house identify the edible ones.

Life was never very easy-not with the constant threat of starvation or being caught by Peacekeepers-but at the very least, I had Eve by my side.

Until the Reaping Day of our fifteenth year, that is.

xXx

Eve and I made our way to the Justice Building, wearing our best clothes. Our best clothes were stolen dresses that were too small for us and starting to rip, because we had them since we were thirteen. My dress was white with faded blue flowers on it and Eve's was black with a white trim that was starting to turn brown. I had tied my hair in a tight bun while Eve's hair tumbled down her back.

I nervously fingered the hem of my dress, as we made our way to the other fifteen year olds, praying that I wouldn't get picked for the Games.

Millie Shine, our district's escort walked onto the stage. Millie had purple skin, mint green curly hair that was obviously a wig and unnaturally long eyelashes with glitter on them. She had on a tight mint green dress on, to match her hair. Most of our district despised her because she was so perky all the time and showed no sympathy towards the people of the districts. She just lived in her own world like most of the other Capitol citizens.

She read the Treaty of Treason to the crowd, going over the history of the Hunger Games with the same speech as has been read every other year.

Eve and I, standing next to each other in the section separated for fifteen year old girls, imitated Millie, who was still reciting the Treaty in her usual weird way. We were both messing around, but both of us knew that we were scared out of our minds.

After she finished, Eve and I gave each other a small smile, bound together by secret looks and a shared history. Eve was my life-my _entire _life.

"Alright, ladies first!" Millie announced, plunging her hand into the bowl meant for the females and digging around for a name.

When I looked at Eve for a brief look, she seemed like she was going to faint, going pale in the face and trembling.

Millie finally picked up a slip of paper and opened it.

"Eve Johanson!" she cried.

Eve's eyes got wide and her knees looked like they were about to buckle. I couldn't understand what was going on or why Eve was panicking.

And then it hit me, the words sinking in as Peacekeepers moved towards where we stood.

Eve, the girl who cried whenever she stepped on a bug; Eve, my best friend, _my true family, _the girl who helped me stay alive for the past five years, was going to get herself killed by a blood thirsty career.

Before I knew what I was doing, not even thinking about possible consequences, I screamed, "I VOLUNTEER!"

Eve turned around, her eyes going, if possible, even wider and yelled "NO! FINCH! DON'T DO THAT! I CAN'T LET YOU! I _WON'T _LET YOU!"

"No, Eve, I'm going to do this for you," I said, trying to stay calm as I was escorted to the stage. Eve is breaking down behind me, but I continue forward, knowing that if I look back, I, too, will collapse and become unable to finish my journey to the stage.

"NO, NO, NO!" screamed Eve, even while the Peacekeepers picked her up and carried her away as she struggled against their grip.

Eve was shouting nonsense, tears streaming down her cheeks, and it broke my heart to know that I was the one responsible for her tears. I didn't want to die, but more importantly, I couldn't allow _Eve_, the closest thing I had to a true family, to die.

I walked up to the stage, everyone's eyes on me. It felt like the eyes of all of Panem were on me as I climbed up the stairs. I was shaking forcefully, but Millie only smiled at me, like mental break downs were a common occurrence in the Capitol.

"What's your name?" asked Millie. Her voice remained bubbly and cheerful, even as I swiped at the tears that were dripping onto my Reaping outfit.

"I'm Finch Greenspace," I reply quietly, recalling the last name that I had all but abandoned nearly five years ago.

"Now, who was that you volunteered for?" she asked me. "A good friend, I would assume, yes? Or possible a family member?"

"That is Eve, and she is my best friend. Eve is my _only _friend, and she's practically my sister. I would do anything to keep her safe." I said, trying to hide the quaver in my voice.

"Aw, that's sweet," said Millie, but I got the feeling she didn't really mean it, already focused on the next step in her job as an escort. "Now let's have a round of applause for Finch!"

Nobody cheered. The faces of my district stared back at me in stony silence, and the only noise was Eve in the back, still sobbing loudly.


	4. Don't Let Them Win

**Remember, I OWN NOTHING! (I wish I did own the Hunger Games, though...) Writing music: Florence + the Machine- Ceremonials**

**Eve's POV**

"Finch!" I cried.

"Eve!" Finch said as she rushed up to me. We gave each other a long hug.

"You're an idiot! Why did you volunteer?" I said, trying to hold back tears.

"Eve, you cry when you step on a bug. You could never kill someone. How are you supposed to survive the Hunger Games?" Finch asked me. I had no answer. Silent tears started to flow down both of our cheeks.

I took a deep breath. I needed to be strong, for Finches sake. She couldn't worry about me. Not now.

"Finch, you need to use your strengths," I said.

"What would those be?" she asked, wiping her cheeks.

"You know how to steal, we've been doing it for five years. You know about plants and whats edible or not. Most of all, you're smart. Smart as a fox," I told her.

"Okay but I need to go up against those careers ," said Finch.

"You can outsmart them. They only know how to use brute strength," I said.

"Alright," she said.

At that moment, I knew that I couldn't let the capitol win. We wouldn't go down without a fight. Finch and I had to do something to defy them. "Finch, what ever you do, don't let the capitol kill you. If you know that you are going to die, then kill yourself. Don't wait for them Capitol to do it for you. And if you die, make sure to tell them that they didn't kill you," I said.

Finch nodded slowly. Taking it all in. She knew that she could die at any point in the Games.

"Eve. I'll try with all I have to come back from the Games. If I come back, we'll live together in a huge mansion, we'll never starve and we won't have to steal our food ever again," said Finch. I felt like she was trying to reassure herself as well as me.

We gave each other a small smile and hugged each other, knowing that we might never see each other again.

"Hey! Miss! Time to go!" said a Peacekeeper harshly.

I still held on to Finch. I couldn't let her go. Not now.

"Come on!" said the Peace keeper as he pulled me off of Finch.

"Remember!" I screamed.

"We'll see each other again!" yelled Finch as a Peacekeeper dragged me away from her again.

I saw her defiant smile, telling me that the Capitol would not win as the door slammed shut.

**What did you children think? I'm sorry for the short chapters! Reviews please and be nice! Stay Piefaceingly!**


	5. Mentors

**I OWN NOTHING! :)**

**FINCHES P.O.V.**

I stare out the window of the train, watching to world fly by. The other tribute from my district was crying. His name was Drew West, I think.

"200 miles per hour and you don't feel a thing," said Millie as we walked around the train. "These are your rooms," she said gesturing to some doors. "You can get room service at any time, day or night! We give you the full capitol experience before the games!"

I walked into my room and felt like punching someone. There was a soft bed, a closet full of beautiful clothes and a shower with a bunch of shampoos. It made me sick. The Capitol got all of this and gave nothing to the Districts. They let us starve while they could have food whenever they wanted.

"Take a shower and change your clothes, you're going to eat dinner with your mentors," said Millie through the door.

I hopped in the shower, scrubbing away the dirt which was stuck all over my body. I put on black pants and a long blue shirt. I felt cleaner that I had ever felt in my life. I didn't have to brush my hair because a machine sent an electric shock through my hair, which took out all the tangles.

I went to the dining room where our mentors were sitting. Florence Black and Timothy Collins. Florence won her Games by hiding and then killing the last person with a trap. Timothy won by using brute force, killing lots of people at the blood bath and hunting people down.

"So you two are the lucky tributes, huh?" said Timothy.

"Yup, that's us, the luckiest people in the world," I said sarcasticly. Drew was still crying.

"So why'd you do it? Volunteer for that girl?" asked Florence.

"Why do you want to know?" I snapped.

"Just just a question, Snappy," she said.

"Are you going to teach us anything?" asked Drew, sniffing.

"Yeah, figure out your strengths and we can talk about how to use them tomorrow," said Florence.

I thought about what Eve had said. 'Use your strengths.' I almost cried at the thought of my best friend.

"FINCH!" yelled Timothy.

"What?" I said, snapped out of my trance.

"Took you long enough to hear me," said Timothy. "Do you have any ideas at all about your strengths?"

"I've been told that I'm smart," I said, thinking of Eve again.

"You didn't exhibit that trait very well by volunteering for your friend," said Timothy.

I snapped.

"SHE WAS THE ONE PERSON WHO EVERY CARED ABOUT ME YOU IDIOT! NOW GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" I yelled. I got up and walked away, not even touching my food.

I got to my room and screamed into my pillow. I lay down in my bed and cried myself to sleep, thinking of all the good memories that I had made with Eve.

**DO LIKE THE MENTORS? REVIEWS PLEASE! FEEL FREE TO PM ME! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	6. Vivian and Eli

**I WISH THAT I WAS SUZANNE COLLINS BUT I'M NOT :( SO I OWN NOTHING!**

**EVES POV**

I sat outside in the rain. I was too sad to move. There was no one to talk to. No one to make jokes with. I sighed. I missed Finch.

The next day, the Reaping was played in the main square. I looked at all of Finches competition. There were two menacing tributes from District 2.

I saw Finch volunteer for me and I choked back a sob. The people around me looked at me sympathetically. I looked at the ground.

There was a little girl from District 11. She was too young to die. I tried not to cry. I was disgusted that the Capitol would put such young people in an arena to kill each other.

From district 12, a girl volunteered for her little sister. She reminded me so much of Finch. She looked so brave but she tried to hide her fear. Her sister screamed and yelled as a boy carried her away.

I snapped. I burst out crying. I sobbed and sobbed not caring who saw. I sank to the ground. All of the memories that Finch and I had made came flooding back to me. Some strong arms lifted me up. I sobbed until I opened my eyes. I was in the house of someone that I didn't know. A boy and a girl stood over me.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I sniffed. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Vivian," said the girl. "And that's my brother Eli." I recognized Eli. He was in some of my classes.

"I'm Eve," I said.

"We know, we saw you at the Reaping," said Eli.

"Oh, right," I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you," I said, getting up to leave.

"Wait, no, you need to stay!" said Vivian.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you seem to not have anyone other than that girl who got reaped, Finch, that cares at all about you," she replied. A lump formed in my throat at the mention of Finches name.

"But you have nothing to eat! I'll just be another mouth to feed!" I said.

"It's fine, really," said Eli. "We don't have parents, but Vivian is eighteen so we have to live on our own. We also have the tesserae. "

"Oh, do you work at the power plant?" I asked Vivian.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head sadly.

"How much food do you have?" I asked.

"Enough," said Vivian simply.

"I also have the tesserae," I said.

"I also can steal," I said, then clapped my hand over my mouth.

"You can steal?" asked Eli. "You can help us get so much more food!"

"I can also recognize edible plants," I said.

"You'll be very useful," said Eli.

"We should get some sleep. You two need to get to school tomorrow, and I have to leave for work early in the morning," said Vivian.

Vivian and Eli had taken me in without even knowing me. As I went to sleep on the floor next to them, I wondered if maybe I had found people who would care about me.

**DO YOU CHILDREN LIKE VIVIAN AND ELI? SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! DON'T BE AFRAIN TO PM ME! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	7. Stealing from Drew

**HIIIIIIIIII! JUST A NEW CHAPTER!**

**FINCHES POV**

"Okay, so Finch. You need to make people like you, to get sponsors," said Florence. "And you haven't done a very good job of that."

"I had reasons!" I said.

"Sure you did," said Timothy, sarcastically.

"Okay, whatever, you need to make an impression on people," said Florence. "Meaning use your strengths."

"Okay, so how do I do that?" asked Drew.

"First, you need to know your strengths. You need to show the Gamemakers your strengths. If you do that, then you get a higher score. Higher score means more people betting on you. People betting means sponsors," explained Florence.

"Intelligence and stealing are not things that you can show the Gamemakers very well," said Timothy, looking at me.

"I can hide?" I offered.

"That does not help!" said Timothy. "Throw knives, climb, fight, learn something useful."

"That girl, Annie Cresta won by hiding," I countered.

"That was luck," said Florence.

"Can we get back to the point?" asked Drew.

"Do you know anything useful?" asked Timothy.

"I can lift things," said Drew.

"That could help," said Florence. "That might help you throw things, possibly spears."

"Okay. so what about me?" I asked.

"If you can steal, then you must be able to run, for when people see you trying to take their things," said Timothy.

"Yeah," I said.

"So you're fast," said Florence.

"Yeah, I guess," I said.

"So you can run and hide and steal. And you're possibly smart. That might help you," said Florence. "But you can't show the Gamemakers that."

"Maybe I can lay low so that don't seem like a threat," I said.

"Maybe you are smart," said Timothy, nodding.

"I don't see how you two got sponsors," I said.

Florence rolled her eyes. "Just remember what we said about strengths," she said. "If you don't, you might as well be dead."

I walked back to the rooms with Drew. He suddenly turned to me.

"You robbed the bakery that my parents own, you and that girl, Eve," he said.

"Erm... no," I said, caught off guard.

"You're a liar," said Drew.

"I... ah, yesIdid," I said really fast.

I remember that day. I was in the bakery and Drew walked in and saw me. I grabbed a piece of bread and ran as fast as I could, yelling at Eve to run as fast as she could, away from the bakery. "Why didn't you turn me in?" I asked.

"I don't know, you looked like you were starving," he said.

"We're all starving," I said.

"I had enough food," he said.

"Oh, thank you?" I said.

"It was really nothing," he said.

"I owe you!" I called as Drew walked into his room. I wished that more than one person could win the Games.

**I WISH THAT MY CHAPTERS WERE LONGER! I'M SORRY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	8. Thieves In Training

**HEYYYYYYY! HOW'S LIFE GOIN'? YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO LANA DEL RAY AND FLORENCE+ THE MACHINE! PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE! I OWN NOTHING! OKAY TIME TO GET TO THE STORY! **

**EVE'S POV**

I pulled out my book of plants from my backpack.

"You can eat these," I said pointing to some red berries on a scraggly bush. "Just don't take them all, because if you do, there won't be any seeds to grow next year."

"What about these?" asked Eli looking at the berries on a bush a few feet away from mine. I walked closer. When I saw the berries, my eyes widened.

"No! that's nightlock! You'll die before it even reaches your stomach!" I said, quoting the plant book.

"Oh," said Eli, dropping his hand.

"It's fine, just as long as you don't eat it," I said.

"Peacekeeper!" hissed Vivian. All of us straightened and just stood there until the Peacekeeper passed us.

"Maybe we should go," I said.

"Yes, we should," Vivian and Eli both agreed.

We carefully picked up the backpack, which had some berries and roots in it. Not too many though, because of course there weren't many plants in District 5. We walked back to the house. We all ate the few plants that we had gathered and waited for midnight to come.

"Ready?" I asked. Vivian nodded, determination in her eyes. Eli nodded and looked around nervously. We all crept up to the shop.

"You remember what I told you right?" They nodded and repeated what Finch and I had told each other the first time that we had stolen something. I chocked back a sob at that memory.

As Eli kept watch Vivian and I crept into the store. Vivian grabbed a loaf bread and shoved it into the backpack. We walked out of the store and were about to run, just as a Peacekeeper passed. We all sucked in our breath. The penalty for stealing was death.

"Who's there?" he yelled. , as he looked around. We all slowly crept backwards until we were out of eye and ear shot. Then we ran back to the house, fear in our eyes.

"Everyone okay?" I asked shakily. Vivian and Eli nodded.

"How long will this bread last us?" Eli asked "Because I don't want to do that again for a long time," he said. I looked at the piece of bread. It was pretty big and and had bits of fruits and nuts in it.

"This should last us all about a week and a half," I said. Eli and Vivian let out their breath, relieved.

"Thank goodness," said Vivian. "We should hide this bread."

"Do we have any good hiding places?" I asked.

"There are a few loose floorboards," said Vivian.

"Great," I said. We walked into the one other room and pulled up some floorboards. We put the backpack under it and closed the boards.

"When we do that again, we need to be more careful," said Eli, shaking a little. We nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow the tributes should be getting to the Capitol," I said out loud.

"Great, just one more day closer to being forced to watch people kill each other," said Vivian, sarcastically. "We should sleep. It's been a long day," she told us.

"Sure," Eli and I said.

I closed my eyes, thinking about how I had already made new friends since Finch had been Reaped. Listening to the propaganda that the teachers told us was better with Eli making sarcastic comments next to me. Finch was never in any of my classes. Sleeping was easier, having warm bodies net to me. Everything, I realized was better with friends and allies. I hoped that Finch would realize the same thing.

**WAS IT GOOD? TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE VIVIAN AND ELI! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	9. The Capitol

**SOOOOOO HOW'S LIFE? IF IT'S NOT GOOD THEN I'M SAD! :( AS ALWAYS, I OWN NOTHING! **

**FINCHES POV**

We got to the Capitol at night. They all cheered as the train passed. The people there were all dressed in colorful clothes and had so much makeup on that you could barely see their real skin. They had inhumanly colored hair and I was pretty sure that all of them wore wigs.

A little girl was was jumping up and down franticly and smiling and waving. I smiled a little back at her. The girl freaked out. She pointed at me and told her friends to look at me. They all began to jump up and down and smile and wave crazily. I laughed out loud.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Timothy

"They... They...," I gasped, trying not to laugh but failing.

"Whatever," said Timothy.

I continued to laugh at the Capitol people as we passed. Drew, Florence and Timothy were all looking at me with quizzical looks on their faces.

"What? They're all totally insane, it's hilarious!" I said.

"Not as insane as the person in here," muttered Timothy.

We all got out of the train and walked through the crowd of Capitol people to where we were staying. It was tall and made of reflective glass. We walked inside got into an elevator.

"Your district is your floor number!" chirped Millie happily. We walked into the room. There was a dining table and a few doors for our rooms, which were like the ones on the train, but bigger. There was a remote on a shelf. I pressed it. One of the walls flickered to life. I could see the city. All the people on the street celebrating the Games. I watched for twenty minutes until Millie came and told me to come to dinner.

We ate dinner in silence. Millie tried to make conversation, but failed. I had an idea.

"Can I go up to the roof?" I asked.

"Sure! I've heard that it has a wonderful view!" said Millie.

I ran to the elevator and went to the roof. I smelled the night air and felt the breeze on my skin. I heard the sound of the Capitol people on the ground. It was so peaceful up here. I thought about all that had happened. The Reaping, the train, my mentors and Drew and all the colors of the Capitol. Then, I stared up at the stars taking in all their beauty. I wondered if Eve was looking at the same stars.

**YEAH THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA BORING! (SORRY) THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE INTERESTING! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	10. Lydia and Guilt

**I HAVE TWO FOLLOWERS! YEAH! (YEAH I KNOW, THATS SAD...) WHATEVER! I'M STILL GONNA WRITE!**

****EVES POV****

I nibbled on a piece of the bread we had stolen as I sat at lunch at school. I couldn't help but feel a little guilty, as I always did when I ate stolen food. A girl came and sat next to me and began to eat a bit of soup out of a bowl.

"Hello," I said, giving the girl a small smile. The girl looked over at me but ignored me. I recognized her, she had long, dark brown and light blue eyes, she was the the daughter of two victors, Timothy Collins and Florence Black. Her name is Lydia, I think.

"Okay then, just ignore me, it's fine, " I muttered.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered. Oh, so now she notices me.

"No, you said something," she, prodded.

"Never mind, it's not important," I said. "So how's your life?" I asked suddenly.

"Both of my parents are in the Capitol, again. Does the Capitol even care that I might need some people to, you know, talk to?" she asked. I was a little taken aback at her being so open. I could tell that she was lonely. Like I was.

"My friend got sent to the Capitol as a Tribute," I offered.

"Yeah, I know," said Lydia, scowling at her soup. I guess everyone knew that Finch is my best friend and is a tribute. "I guess my parents know your friend," she said.

"Oh, right, they're mentors," I said. "So what's living in a big, fancy mansion like?" I asked.

"It's terrible. There are always Capitol people there and my parents are really uptight. Like someones going to attack them at any moment. My dad even has an axe in his room," she said.

"Oh," was all I could answer. I had only talked to Lydia for a few minutes and she had already told me all this.

"I'll see you sometime," said Lydia, finishing her soup and getting up. I wondered if Finch would turn out like Timothy and Florence of she won the Games. Always scared, always looking for people trying to kill her. I pushed the thought out of my head.

I stared down at my bread.

"Hey! Eve! You okay?" someone asked. I looked up and saw Eli looking at me, concerned. "You didn't answer until the third time I said your name."

"I'm fine, just thinking," I said.

"Are you thinking or worrying?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. Eli looked at me, surprised.

"Sorry. I'm just... yeah, I guess I am worrying," I said. "About, a lot of things."

"Okay," he said, not prodding. "Does it feel wrong to you that we're eating stolen food?" asked Eli, lowering his voice to a whisper.

"I don't know, does it feel wrong to you that the Capitol is getting fat while we all starve to death?" I countered. Eli sighed.

"I'm not going to get you to admit that this is wrong, am I?" he asked.

"Well I guess it is wrong but we need to do some bad things to survive. I bet a lot of people steal," I said. _But that doesn't make it any less wrong. _I thought.

I finished my bread and waited for Eli to be done with his.

"Ugh, we have history next. Time to listen to more propaganda from the Capitol again," I said.

"Seventy-four years ago the Districts stood up against the Capitol who took care of them, fed them..." said Eli, in a perfect imitation of a Capitol accent. I laughed out loud. I surprised myself. This was the first time I had laughed since before Finch got taken away. I smiled.

"You are smiling like a crazy person right now," said Eli.

"What are you? The Capitol? I can smile if I want to," I said playfully.

Eli finished his bread and had a guilty look on his face. We got up and walked to History.

After school, we walked to the power plant to wait for Vivian. Two Peackeepers came up to us. My hear raced, did they find out that we had stolen bread?

"Eli and Eve?" one of them asked. We nodded. "We have some bad news," the other said and cleared his throat. "Vivian was electrocuted. We don't know if she will survive or not."

**AHHHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! YOU PEOPLE PROBABLY HATE ME NOW! WELL IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS, THEN KEEP READING! ALSO, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT PIEFACEIGLY AT THE RIGHT TIME! SO IN THE MEAN TIME, STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	11. Lana and Peeta

**HELLO CHILDREN! HOW ARE YOUR FACES? I'M OBSESSED WITH MUSIC SO CAN YOU GIVE ME SOME SONGS TO LISTEN TO? I AM NOT SUZANNE COLLINS SO I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! SADLY :(**

**FINCHES POV**

"Ow!" I said as a stylist ripped the hairs from my leg.

"Only a bit of hair left!" said a stylist with bright blue hair as he ripped of the last of my hair. "You will be sent to Lana soon," he said. I was guessing Lana was my head stylist. The people hosed me down and dried me off and sent me into a room. A few minutes later, a lady walked in. She had black hair and pale skin. The only makeup she wore was a dark purple lipstick.

"I'm Lana," she said. "You must be Finch."

"Yeah," I answered.

"I'm sorry about, well, all that you have to go through," she said.

"Yeah, most people just say to me, 'So you're one of the lucky tributes!'" I told her.

"Well, I don't believe that being forced to kill people is exactly lucky," said Lana, as she surveyed me. "The other stylists did a really good job," she said. She handed me a robe and gestured to a table. "Sit," she said. The table rotated and there was some food on it. I stared. It was so much, there was so much food.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Lana.

"Nothing," I said and speared a piece of chicken with my fork. I took a bite. I couldn't get used to how good this food tasted.

"So, about your costume tonight," she said. "We will be putting safety sparklers on you. We wanted to tell you before hand, so you wouldn't be too freaked out."

"Wait, you mean with the sparks of fire going off?" I asked.

"Yes, but not real fire. Don't worry, it won't hurt," Lana reassured me.

I was not confident about this costume.

xXx

"Today you will begin training," said a women to us. "You must learn to use weapons but you must also learn to identify plants, make fires, all of that. Without that, you can't survive," she said.

We all went to a station. I went to the plants to test my knowledge of them. I matched the Katniss plant to some tubers, I matched nightlock to some dark blue berries. I was finished with the test in around thirty seconds. I guess using that plant book really helped. I looked over and saw the girl from 2 looking at me, a creepy smile on her face. I quickly looked away.

I then went to tying knots. The man there was so happy so have a person finally coming to his stations. I learned some simple knots and then one harder knot. My hands burned from the rope after I was done. I saw the girl from 12 coming to tie knots.

The careers were throwing knives and spears at targets. They never missed. I gulped. _'You're smart as a fox'_ I remembered Eve saying.

"I can't do any of this," said Drew, coming up to me.

"Sure you can. Just try everything. I'm sure you'll find something that you're good at," I said. Drew nodded and walked away.

I then walked to the camouflage station and saw the boy from 12.

"Hi," he said, picking up a paint brush. I was a little startled that someone, not Drew, was talking to me.

"Hi," I said, looking at the paint colors. I looked at the boy painting his arm. It was beginning to look exactly like tree bark.

"That's really good," I told him.

"Thank you. I used to decorate cakes at the bakery that my parents own," he said.

"Oh, a bakery, so you could just stuff your face all day?" I asked.

"I ate stale bread, and I couldn't just eat the bread. We had to sell it," he said, a little bit angry.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So what can you do, other than, make rude comments?" he asked.

"Ha ha, very funny," I said. "And I can't really do anything," I half-lied.

"I'm sure you could do something," he said.

"Yeah, I guess. So, what's your name," I asked.

"Peeta," he said. "And you?" he asked.

"Finch," I answered. I got up to leave but not before I said, "May the odds be ever in your favor!" In a Capitol accent. Peeta laughed. He seemed nice, he had me again wishing that more that one person could win these games.

I did some other things and it turned out that I was good at climbing, and okay at using a dagger, but not much else. The Careers were obviously good at almost everything. The girl from 12 looked like she was hiding something that she could do. Peeta was good at throwing weights. The little girl from 11 was good at climbing, and she was fast. She was also kind of crafty. She might make a good ally. Drew could kind of throw a spear but that was it. I didn't think he would make it past the Bloodbath.

I didn't think that most of the people here would make it past the Bloodbath. I was pretty sure that I was one of those unlucky people.

**YEAH, SO I'M CHANGING THE COSTUMES! I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE THE COSTUMES FOR DISTRICT 5 IN THE MOVIE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	12. Will Vivian Survive?

**HI! HOW ARE YOU FACES DOIN'? I OWN NOTHING!**

**EVES POV**

"W-what?" asked Eli.

"Your sister has been electrocuted. She is alive right now, we are taking her to a hospital for one day and then we will let her out, if she survives," said the Peacekeeper.

"Where is she?" I asked, finally.

The Peacekeeper pointed over to a stretcher with a body on it. The body didn't look like it was breathing.

"You children need to go now," said the Peacekeeper. And, so we left.

xXx

"What's going to happen to her?" whispered Eli. Neither of us could sleep.

"I have no idea," I said, rolling over to face him. Both of us were trying not to cry. "I think she'll survive. She's strong," I said. I remembered Vivian coming back from the power plant every day, a smile on her face so we wouldn't worry about her.

"I hope so, because we'll have to go to the orphanage if she doesn't survive," said Eli. The orphanage was just a small house crammed with children and barley any people that cared at all about the children.

I grabbed Eli's hand and squeezed it, reassuring him. We held each others hand until we fell asleep.

xXx

Eli and I waited at home, not talking. We were waiting for Vivian to come home. Or not come. I pushed that thought out of my head.

The door opened and Vivian came in, limping a little, with the smile on her face that she always wore when she came back from the plant.

"Hello," she said. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes. Eli and I rushed up to her and hugged her.

"You survived!" I practically yelled.

"Of course I survived! I couldn't die on you two," she said.

"You were the one who got electrocuted and you were worried about us?" asked Eli, laughing.

"Of course! You two are like my children," said Vivian.

I smiled. Vivian really cared about me and Eli.

"I'm just glad that you're back!" said Eli. "But you need to eat more to recover," he said.

"No, I'll be fine," she said.

"No, he's right," I said. "We'll give you part of our bread every day."

"No, I-" she said, but I cut her off.

"YOU NEED TO EAT THE BREAD OR YOU WILL DIE!" I yelled. Vivian looked surprised. I was even a little surprised, myself at how loud I had yelled.

"Fine," she said. Then, we heard a knock on our door.

"I'll get it!" I said, jumping up. I swung pen the door. I saw Lydia standing there.

"Hi," she said. "I heard what happened. I brought you some bread." she said, holding out two loaves of bread.

"Wait how do you what happened?" I asked.

"Word spreads," she said simply.

"Well thank you for the bread," I said.

"No problem," said Lydia, starting to walk away.

"Wait! Stay!" I said, remembering our conversation from earlier.

Lydia turned around and smiled a little and came into the house.

Lydia kept coming over. All of us enjoyed her company a lot. I was sure that she was happier with some friends. Eli and I gave Vivian half of our bread each day. The stolen bread, Lydia's bread, the tesserae and the little bread that we bought with the money that Vivian earned. Whenever I got hungry, I just remembered that Vivian needed food more than I did. After a week, Vivian got strong again.

"Hey, isn't tonight the night when the tributes dress up and ride in chariots?" asked Eli.

"Oh yeah! said Lydia. "I can't wait to see the weird costume that District 12 has this year."

Vivian smiled. "The weirdest one was when they were covered in coal dust with nothing on," she said.

"I wonder what our districts costume will be," I said.

Our district. I would be able to see Finch again, even if she couldn't see me, and she might not be able to see me ever again.

**HEHEHEHE! OKAY, THE ENDING TO THE CHAPTER SUCKED, I KNOW! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTERS! I'M TRYING TO MAKE THEM LONGER, I SWEAR! IF YOU GIVE ME SOME IDEAS, I'LL TRY TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	13. Costumes

**HEYYYYY FACES! (I'M OFFICIALLY CALLING YOU PEOPLE FACES! THEN AGAIN, I CALL EVERYONE A FACE! WHATEVER!) **

**FINCHES POV**

"Your hair will not catch on fire!" Lana said.

"How dod you know?" I asked.

"Because these are fake sparklers!" she said, with emphasis on the fake.

"Why doesn't Drew have to put them in his hair?" I asked.

"Because his hair is short, so the sparklers won't stay," explained Lana.

"Fine, light them up," I said, giving in.

Our costumes sparkled a lot, "Like electricity" as Lana said. They were silver. I had a long, flowing dress and and Drew wore something like a suit.

I looked over at District 12. The tributes, Katniss and Peeta had all black on. This was a step up from what 12 usually wore. Then, their stylist held something up. He touched Katniss and Peeta's suits and they lit on fire. I gasped, then realized that it was fake fire.

"Damn," said Lana, in awe. "Cinna really did it." I assumed that Cinna was one of 12's stylists. Lana walked over to him and started talking really fast and gesturing wildly. They were probably talking about Katniss and Peeta's costume. Peeta gave me a 'what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-her' look. I just shrugged.

Then Lana came back and quickly lit up the sparklers all over our costumes. "Be yourselves!" she said and smiled broadly.

The chariot began to move. We got into open air and I heard the cheers of the Capitol. I looked around. There were lights everywhere and the anthem of Panem was playing. I waved nervously, earning cheers from the people. I saw all their ridiculous fashion and I laughed like I did on the train. People kept cheering. I looked at Drew, he was looking around in awe.

Then I heard gasps and I turned around. I saw flames flickering far behind us. District 12. I smiled and the chariot stopped. After the cheers stopped, 'President' Snow stepped out onto his balcony. "Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games," he said. Snow gave a long speech that I didn't pay any attention to, then our chariots went back to the starting point.

"You both were amazing!" said Lana. She looked truly happy that I had just been myself. Maybe, some people in the Capitol weren't so bad.

xXx

I was in training for a few more days. Along with the stations, we did some hand to hand combat and agility all together. I was really good at agility but hand to hand combat was a different story. I was good at defense and dodging but I couldn't go on the offensive very well. The worst was when I fought Peeta. He was much bigger that I was and he knocked me out in a minute. When he fought me, he had a guilty look on his face. But, I had one advantage, I outsmarted a lot of people and won fights that way.

Even though Peeta knocked me out, we kind of became friends.

"That plant is edible," I told Peeta as he matched identified plants.

"I am really bad at this, aren't I?" he asked.

"Well you're kind of okay... not really," I said and he laughed.

"I'll just stick with weights and camouflage," he said.

"That might be best," I said and Peeta laughed again. I looked over my shoulder and saw the little girl from 11 looking at us and smiling. When she noticed me, she looked away and walked to the climbing net. I figured out that her name was Rue.

"How do you know so much about plants? I mean, District 5 is a giant power plant," said Peeta.

"I had a plant book," I said. Peeta nodded.

"I'm going to try throwing spears," he said.

"Good luck!" I called to him. I saw the girl from District 2 looking at me. She walked over and I gulped.

"You like him, don't you?" she asked, a wicked grin on her face. I knew what she was doing, trying to unnerve me and scare me.

"No," I said, looking at her, levelly. She smirked. "Sure," she said sarcastically and walked away. I rolled my eyes. Who did she think I was. I wasn't an idiot. This was just about the worst time to think about boys. I just needed to survive and get back to Eve.

**THE CHAPTER IS KIND OF LONGER... SOOOOOO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, YOU CAN TELL ME AND I WILL TRY TO ADD THEM! ALSO, I WANT TO SEE WHO CAN COME UP WITH THE ABSOLUTE WEIRDEST COUPLES USING CHARACTERS FROM THE HUNGER GAMES! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	14. The Interviews

**HEYYY! A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE READING MY STORY NOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU FACES!**

**FINCHES POV**

"Remember, just do what you're good at. NOTHING ELSE!" commanded Timothy.

"Don't be so harsh," said Florence. "What he's saying is that if you do anything that you're bad at for these tests, your score will be lowered," she explained.

I wouldn't really be able to show my strengths, but I would try.

...

I sat next to Drew, fidgeting. I was lucky that I wasn't one of the last Districts. By the time it was time for their test, the Gamemakers were drunk or passed out or just not paying attention.

"Finch Greenspace,' called a mechanic voice. The other tributes looked at me. "Good luck," whispered Drew. I nodded.

I walked into the room. I cleared my throat and caught the Gamemakers attention. I walked over to the plants. I matched them up in thirty seconds. I walked over to camouflage and painted my hand to look like a tree. Finally I tied a few knots. The Gamemakers seemed unimpressed. I didn't care. I still was cunning but I couldn't show that in the test.

I walked put of the room and back to District 5's floor.

"What did you do?" asked Timothy, ambushing me as I walked in.

"I did plants, tying knots and camouflage," I told him. Timothy sighed.

"Just remember, I had the same skills as Finch and I won the games," said Florence, gently. Timothy relaxed a little.

...

"Now, the scores," said Caesar Flickerman.

The Careers all got from and 8 to a 10.

"District 5," said Caesar. "Drew, a three," he said. Drew sighed. "Finch," he said and I sucked in my breath. "A five." I let out my breath. My score was actually okay.

* * *

**EVES POV**

"So Finch got a five. That's not bad," said Lydia.

"She can't show her cleverness to the Gamemakers," I said. Lydia shrugged.

"Those costumes were actually good!" said Vivian, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I didn't expect that, especially from 12," said Lydia.

"What should we call that girl, Katniss. She needs a nickname," said Eli. "She's giving people hope."

"I think that we should think of something a bit more important," I said. "Besides, what would we call her?"

"I don't know, Fire Girl?" suggested Eli.

"Good luck with that," I said. "We need to steal some food today," I said lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Wait a second. You steal?" asked Lydia.

"Shit," I said.

"Um, no," said Eli, trying to cover up.

"You are the worst liar ever, Eli," Lydia said.

"Fine, we do steal. We're starving, Lydia. We don't want to steal but we need to survive," said Vivan. We all waited for Lydia to run off and tell a Peacekeeper that we were thieves.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Are you going to turn us in?" I asked, softly.

"No! I wouldn't do that! You guys are my friends," she said. "I thought that you expected more of me!" she said in a mock hurt tone. All of us sighed with relief.

"All citizens of District 5, come to the Square to watch the Hunger Games interviews!" boomed a voice. I had almost forgotten. I could see Finch again.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

"This is your dress. I think it compliments your hair," said Lana, holding up a blue, strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom.

I touched it, almost afraid. "It's beautiful," I whispered. Lana gave me a big smile, clearly pleased that I loved the dress.

"What do I say?" I asked suddenly. My interview was tonight.

"Just be yourself," said Lana.

"Being myself won't get me sponsors," I said, quoting Timothy.

"Sure it will! You're a likable person! Your friend back in District 5, Eve, likes you. You got me to like you. Drew and Florence like you. Even Timothy likes you! He just refuses to show it," Lana told me.

I looked at the ground and I realized something. If I died would not die playing the Games. I would die being myself.

xXx

"Our tribute from District 5, Finch Greenspace!" yelled Caesar. I walked out and the crowd cheered. I could barely see because of all the bright lights. I sat down.

"Now, Finch, tell me, what do you like most about the Capitol?" asked Caesar.

"The crazy fashion," I said. A little laugh rippled through the crowd.

"What is your strategy for the Games?" he asked. I remembered what Eve had said.

"I find that if I can apply myself to the situation present, I will be able to figure it out," I said, smiling slyly.

"So, who was that girl who you volunteered for?" asked Caesar, after asking a few more question.

"Her name is Eve," I started. "I lived with her in District 5 since I was ten. She's a sister to me. I'll try my best to get home to her," I said. The crowd let out a collective "Awww." I tried not to glare.

"Well, thank you Finch, it was a pleasure to talk to you," said Caesar. I smiled and nodded.

Katniss' interview was really good. She made the crowd love her with the story of her volunteering for her little sister. She twirled in her dress an it looked like she was on fire. Lana let out another "Damn." Her stylist had done it again.

Then, it was Peeta's turn. He amused everyone, he was very funny. Then Caesar asked a question.

"Do you have a special girl out there?" he asked. Peeta blushed a little and mumbled, "She wouldn't like me," he said.

"If you win these Games and you ask her on a date, she'll have to go out with you," said Caesar.

"I don't think that's going to work," he said.

"Why not?" asked Caesar. Peeta took a deep breath. "Because she came here with me," he said. The crowd gasped.

Millie said "Awww!" Drew looked confused. Florence had a pained look on her face. Timothy rolled his eyes.

"This guy is an idiot," he said.

"No he is not!" I said defending Peeta's honor. He was my friend. At least, I thought he was.

"Sure," Timothy snorted. "There can only be one victor. He's going to have to kill her or she's going to kill him," he said. Florence looked like she was going to cry. I walked back to my room. I saw Florence.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

"Am I okay? You're the one going into the Arena tomorrow," she said.

"Don't worry about me, right now," I said.

"I killed my best friend," she said. "In the Arena. That last girl who I trapped was my ally in the Arena and she became my best friend and then I killed her," said Florence, tears about to spill out of her eyes. "Sometimes she talks to me, reminding of what I did. She was just like you," she said quietly. "Finch, I know you want to win these games, but try not to kill anyone. You won't be able to live with yourself. You won't be the same," she said.

I nodded. I would remember. But if I came out of the Arena alive, I would never be the same.

**YAYYYY! A LONGISH CHAPTER! SO IF ANYONE HAS IDEAS, THEY CAN TELL ME AND I WIL TRY TO INCLUDE THE IDEAS! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	15. Sixty Seconds

**AHHHHH EVERYTHING IS GOING TO GET INTENSE SOON! YOU FACES BETTER GET READY FOR THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! AHHHHHH! PERFECT SONG FOR THE HUNGER GAMES, GLORY AND GORE BY LORDE!**

**EVES POV**

"I can't watch," I said.

"Eve, you need to," said Vivian. "Or else _they're_ going to make you watch them. And Finch has a chance of surviving."

"It's just... It's not right that we have to watch people kill each other," I said.

"You think the Capitol cares whats right or not?" Lydia asked and snorted.

"Okay, whatever. We need to go right now!" urged Eli.

I sighed and we walked to the square. Everyone looked tired and sad. Some people looked angry and others just were expressionless.

The Tributes rose up from their tubes and looked around. I had a pit in my stomach. The Games would begin in sixty seconds.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

I woke and looked at the clock next to my bed. 3:00 am, it said. Then it sank in. The Games. No, no, no. I got up and paced around. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no. It can't be real. No, no, no. I have to be dreaming. No, no, no, no, no... Then I heard a knock on my door.

"It's Florence," said the voice behind my door. I unsteadily walked up to it. "I heard you pacing," she said, quietly.

"Is this a dream?" I asked.

"Ah, denial," said Florence. "No, I wish that this was a dream. Finch you need to sleep. You'll forget in your sleep. Sleep helps with forgetting fear," she said.

I walked to my bed and lay down for ten minutes.

"I can't sleep," I said to Florence. She was still there. Florence climbed into the bed and hugged me close. I had a strange new feeling inside of me. As I fell asleep, I wondered if this was what having a true mother was like.

At breakfast, we all didn't talk. I forced myself to eat. _T__his might be the last good meal that I'll eat. _I thought. Drew looked around nervously. Timothy scowled down at his food. Millie just kept on her too bright smile. Florence bit her lip the entire time, not eating. Lana came and ate with us. I was glad that she really cared. Lana just gave me weak smiles.

xXx

I stood in the room and looked at the tube. Lana and Florence stood with me.

"I guess this is goodbye," whispered Florence, giving me a hug. "We'll help you survive. And remember what I told you," she said on the verge of tears.

Lana looked at me. "Don't let them change you," she said. "Don't play their game." I nodded. That's what Eve told me to remember.

"Twenty seconds to launch," said a mechanical voice. Lana and Florence gave me one last hug. I stepped into the tube and the door slid shut. I panicked. I looked at Florence and Lana as I rose up. They both gave me sad smiles and mouthed the words, "Remember." I smiled back at them. The last things I saw were their sad smiles before I was in the Arena.

I was in open air. I saw the other tributes as I looked around. I had a pit in my stomach. The Games would begin in sixty seconds.

**I HAVE A PIT IN MY STOMCH TOO RIGHT NOW! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE REALLY, REALLY SOON! I PROMISE! TOMORROW AT THE LATEST! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	16. The Bloodbath

**WELCOME TO THE 74TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!**

**FINCHES POV**

60, 59, 58... I looked around, the Cornucopia glittered in the sun. The Arena was a forest.

50, 49, 48... One wrong move and my guts would have to be scraped off of the ground. If I stepped off the podium, mines in the ground would go off.

40, 39, 38... I saw the tributes from 1 and 2 looking smug.

35, 34, 33...I saw the little girl, Rue, looking around nervously.

30, 29, 28... Drew was pale and his eyes were wide.

23, 22, 21... Katniss looked determined. She was eying something in the Cornucopia.

18, 17, 16... Peeta was looking around. He and I locked eyes for a second and we gave each other a small smile.

10, 9, 8... Get ready. Get a pack, don't go to the Cornucopia.

3, 2, 1, 0.

The gong went off and everyone jumped off the podiums. I sprinted to a backpack. I felt a force knock into me. It's the girl from 1. Glimmer, is her name, I think. She had me pinned down. I struggled as she tried to get her knife closer to me. Then I had and idea.

I went limp. Glimmer looked confused and pressure lifted of of one of my arms a little. Now was my chance.

In one movement, during Glimmers hesitation, I got my arm out from Glitters grasp and punched her in the nose. Glimmer cried out in pain. She dropped the knife and her hands flew to her face. I quickly pushed her off of me, grabbed the pack and knife and ran as fast as I could. Then I saw an image that I never will get out of my head.

I saw Drew. I saw the boy from 2 knock him down. I saw the boy from 2 stab him over and over. Drew looked at me, he was strangely calm as I ran past and the light left his eyes.

Tears blurred my vision. Drew, the boy who saw me steal in District 5 and then didn't tell anyone, so that I could survive in, was now dead. He was so kind and he didn't deserve to die like this. I started to breath heavily and trying to make the tears stop. A little voice inside me said,_ He's gone, he's gone. There's nothing you can do now. Drew would want you to win._ The tears stopped coming and sadness was replaced by determination.

I saw a tree with good hand and footholds and I began to climb. I climbed forty feet up and I was sure that I was safe. I heard leaves rustle and I turned around. Rue was sitting in the same tree as me. We looked at each other.

"Go, I won't hurt you, I promise," I said.

Rue looked at me. "Thank you," she whispered and I smiled at her. Rue jumped from the branches of the tree that we were in to the next one. I laughed a little. I bet the huge careers couldn't even dream of doing that.

I heard more rustling from below me. I looked down and saw the careers below me. Peeta was with them. _Smart. _I thought. He could get protection and food with the Careers. As long as he didn't do anything to them, if he did, he was screwed.

Glimmer looked up. I pressed myself up against the tree trunk, hoping that she wouldn't see me. She had blood on her face from when I hit her. _Please don't see me. Please don't see me. _I thought_._ She saw me.

_I'm so screwed. So, so screwed. My death will be painful... Wait, you idiot! they're all too big to climb as high as you can! _

Glimmer smiled evily and the rest of the Careers (and Peeta) looked up. I climbed higher. The boy from District 1, Marvel, started to climb. I snickered a little. He was huge. He wouldn't make it.

I was fifty feet up now. I looked down. Marvel was on thinner branches.

Fifty-five feet. The branches were starting to bend under him.

Sixty feet. He was... I heard a snap and saw Marvel plummet down. Hitting the ground with a thud. The Careers were glaring daggers at me. Especially Clove. She was really creepy.

Peeta looked up at me and looked back at the Careers. Then he spoke. "Look, she isn't even a threat, she'll die in a day," he said. The Careers nodded and began to walked away. Peeta looked up at me.

"I owe you," I mouthed. Peeta just smiled and walked away. I let out sigh of relief.

I looked at the pack and opened it. There was rope, a water bottle with no water, a water purifier, a blanket, some matches, some crackers and dried meat. I had to find water. But first I needed to sleep. _Sleep helps you forget._ I remembered Florence telling me that.

It was getting dark and it would be getting colder. I tied myself to the tree and covered myself with the blanket and some pine needles.

So cold. So cold.

The Capitol anthem began to play. I saw twelve faces in the sky. I almost started to sob when I saw Drew's face. I would never forget him and how he died, no matter how hard I tried.

I thought of what had happened and it all began to sink in for real. I was in the Hunger Games. Drew was dead. Peeta was with the Careers. I had no idea how Florence, Lana and Timothy felt. And worst of all, I didn't know if Eve was still alive, back in District 5 or not. I cried myself to sleep, not caring who in the Districts or the Capitol saw.

**DAY ONE OF THE GAMES! AHHHHHHHH! I ALMOST DIDN'T WRITE THE PART ABOUT DREW BECAUSE I FELT LIKE I WAS EXPERIENCING WHAT HE FELT AS I WROTE! GIVE ME IDEAS AND I WILL TRY TO PUT THEM IN THE STORY! REVIEWS PLEASE! SATY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	17. They Can't Be Trusted

**FINALLY THE GAMES STARTED! THE INTERESTINGNESS HAS COME!**

**EVES POV**

Finch had survived the Bloodbath. SHE SURVIVED! I am so happy! I saw her punch the girl from 1, Glimmer, in the face and escape death.

Eli wasn't happy though. Drew, the other Tribute from 5, was his best friend. I remembered Drew. He was very kind. He let Finch and I take bread when we were starving. He was killed by the brute from 2. I saw Finch crying as she ran away from his body. He didn't deserve to die like that. No one deserved to die in these Games.

"Are you okay?" I asked Eli.

"I'm fine," he growled, but his eyes glistened with tears.

I saw Finch climbed a tree.

The Careers walked by the tree. Then Glimmer looked up and saw her. _No! Finch couldn't die! Not now! Not like this! Wait a second..._

Finch began to climb the tree as the boy tribute from 1, Marvel, climbed the tree. The branch Marvel was on snapped, and he fell. I snickered a little. The Careers might be strong, but Finch was smarter than all of them. Sometimes, strength won't help.

The Careers circled the tree.

"Look, she's not even a threat. She'll probably die tomorrow," said the boy from 12, Peeta. Lover Boy, I liked to call him, after his confession in the interviews. The Careers nodded and walked away.

"I owe you," mouthed Finch to Peeta. Was Peeta Finches ally? I hoped that he was.

Finch had just lived for one day. She could die at any time. But she would try her hardest to survive. She wouldn't let the Capitol kill her.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

I looked from my vantage point in the tree. I saw a small stream close to me. I looked around to see if anyone was near there. All clear. I quickly climbed down and sprinted to the stream. I filled up my water bottle and put in the purifier. It would take effect in thirty minutes. I wasn't too thirsty, so it was fine. I shoved the bottle back into my pack. I heard a rustle of leaves and I looked up. It was the boy from 10.

I stood up slowly and looked at him. He looked back at me, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Please don't kill me," I said weakly. The boys gaze softened.

"I won't hurt you," he said. "I'm Seth," he said sticking out his hand to me.

"I'm Finch," I said.

"Do you have allies?" he asked.

"No," I answered. I saw where he was going with this. But I didn't trust this guy.

"Would you like to be my ally?" he asked.

"Nope," I answered. Then I noticed the sword hanging at his side. He lunged at me. I jumped out of the way just in time to not get stabbed and I ran. Seth crashed through the forest and I dodged trees and stumps. I was so glad that I did agility in training. I scampered up a tree.

"I'll just wait you out," he said.

I needed to find his weakness. What did I have that he didn't?

"You don't have any water, but I do," I yelled down to him. Seth came to the stream to fill up his water. He would need to fill his bottle up or die.

Seth let out a frustrated noise. "I'm going to get you," he said, walking away.

I was about to climb down and run, but I stopped. Seth could come back. I looked at the tree next to me, remembering what the girl, Rue, did. I was small. I might be able to make it. Either I try, or I die.

I walked to the edge of a branch and I jumped. I flew for a second and I grabbed a branch. I pulled myself into the tree and I laughed. I just did that! I just jumped out a tree!

_You need to keep going if you want to escape! _said a tiny voice inside me. I jumped from tree to tree, almost slipping many times, but I got far enough away from where I had met Seth. I let out a sigh.

I couldn't try to make allies. These Tributes couldn't be trusted.

**I HAVE OVER 1000 VIEWS! YAY! WAS THAT CHAPTER GOOD? WAS IT? TELL ME! TELL MEH NOW! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	18. Just Another Life

**HIIIIIIII YOU FACES! BY THE WAY THATS FOR THE REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**EVES POV**

Lover Boy had killed the girl from 8. I guess that he wasn't as kind as he seemed. Or he was just so in love with Katniss Everdeen that he would do anything to keep her safe. People do crazy things things for love. I never understood it.

I always cried when a Tribute died. I didn't know them, but they were still alive. They had family back at home. They might have had friends waiting for them. A lover or their parents. And then, just like that, they were gone.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

I looked in the sky. The Capitol anthem played and the face of the girl from District 8 shone in the sky._ Great, another innocent persons life taken from them. _I thought sarcastically.

Seth was probably still looking for me. I climbed up in a tree and looked down below. There was no one. I was concealed form everyone. I ate some of my food, tied myself into the tree and went to sleep.

xXx

_Finch _said a voice. I was standing in the Arena, out of my tree. Where was my pack? I began to panic.

_Finch _said the voice again.

"Who's there?" I called. My eyes widened when I saw Drew step out from behind a tree. He wasn't covered in blood, like the last time I saw him.

"I... How... I thought you were...gone," I managed to get out.

"I am dead, but I can visit you in your dreams. That's what Florence's friend, who she killed in the games, does," said Drew. That's what Florence meant when she said that her friend kept reminding her of what she had done. I guess she wasn't as crazy as I thought she was.

"So, why are you here, exactly?" I asked.

"Just to tell you that Eve is okay. She misses you more that anything, but she made some new friends. They care about her," he said.

I smiled. I was so glad that Eve had made more friends. I was worried sick about her.

"So why are you the one telling me this?" I asked Drew.

"I'm kind of a messenger right now," he said.

"Well thank you," I said and gave him a hug.

"Keep fighting, Finch. Don't let them win," he said and I woke up.

xXx

What on Earth had just happened?

I was almost totally sure that Drew talking to me was just a dream. Just my mind remembering Drew. Just my mind trying to reassure me that Eve was safe. These Games were driving me insane after just two days. But there was a part of me that told me that what had just happened was not just my mind tricking me.

I climbed down from the tree and began to search for more food. The food in my pack wasn't going to last me forever. I found some berries and roots. I placed them carefully in my pack. I would dry the fruits and roots, later.

I began to walk back to a tree to hide again, but then I froze. I saw movement in the corner of my eye. I whipped around and saw Peeta with a knife, pointed right at me. I looked at him.

"You wouldn't kill me," I said.

"You over estimate my character, Finch," he said but had a pained look in his eyes that he quickly hid. He must still be with the Careers. They were all probably tracking people down. I needed to try and talk him out of this. Peeta was much bigger that me. He could easily kill me. If worst comes to worst, I might be able to outrun him, but the running would alert the other Careers, who were probably close by.

"Why would you kill me? What's the point?" I asked.

"I... I need to keep Katniss safe. I need to make the Careers think that I'm one of them. I need to kill you because I love her!" said Peeta.

"Good luck with that, Lover Boy," I said. But I was a little hurt. My life still had value. Peeta took a step forward, the knife still pointed at me. I would take the chance. There were better odds of me surviving if I ran. So I did.

I turned around and I sprinted. Peeta came crashing after me. He wasn't very agile and he wasn't as fast as I was. I climbed up a tree as fast as I could. Peeta looked at me from its base, biting his lip.

I glared down at him. I hate him. I hate him. I HATE HIM! I HATE THE CAPITOL! I HATE PRESIDENT SNOW! I HATE THESE DAMN GAMES!

**YEAH, SO PEETA'S SLIGHTLY EVIL... BUT HE WAS EVIL FOR LOVE? ? JUST DON'T RANT TO ME ABOUT HOW I'M DESTROYING PEETA'S CHARACTER, BECAUSE I'M NOT! I'M SHOWING HOW MUCH HE LOVES KATNISS! HE LOVES HER ENOUGH TO KILL SOMEONE! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	19. Mines

**SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY! BUT I'M BACK TODAY! YAYYYYYYYY!**

**EVES POV**

Finch had another narrow escape. I'm not sure if she can keep running and hiding like this. She'll have to get food soon.

No one had died since the girl Lover Boy had killed. That was good. Lover Boy, I really hated him. Why did he get Finch out of the Careers clutches on the first day, then try to kill her the next day? Was he just saving Finch from a painful death? Was he fine with killing her humanely? Didn't he realize that Finches life was just as important as his or Katniss'?

Then I had a strange thought. What would happen if the rest of the tributes refused to kill each other? Would they all win? Would they all die? I don't think that I'll ever know. No one is brave enough to risk that.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

It had been three days in the Arena. I hadn't been attacked by anyone else. But I needed food. I was slowly running out.

I didn't have very good aim with the one knife I had and lets face it, I won't be able to make a weapon or catch anything with my bare hands. But I could steal. But from who? My best bet was the Careers. They had an entire Cornucopia full of food. But they must have someone guarding it. I needed to see what they were doing for sure.

I jumped through the trees, passing over no tributes, thankfully. I got the a ring of tees surrounding the Careers camp. Strange, there was no one except for the boy from 3 there.

All he had was a spear. He couldn't take on anyone like the boy from 11, Thresh. Then I saw him moving towards the Cornucopia most likely to get some food. But then, I saw him stop. There were mounds of dirt all around the Cornucopia. The boy began to jump from mound to mound. What was he doing? Then I realized. Why would the Careers have the boy from 3 with them? District 3 was technology. He must have reactivated the mines! Smart. I like him.

He got a piece of bread and began to hop back. I looked at the way he jumped. They needed to have an easy pattern to remember, but not too easy.

Front, left, right. Front, left, right. Front, left, right. He jumped until he got back to where he was sitting with his spear.

He was off guard, now I could steal some food. I looked around in my tree. The Careers weren't close by. I quietly climbed down, and snuck over to the edge of the field.

Front, left, right. Front, left, right. Front, left, right. I got the the Cornucopia. _Don't take too much. _I could imagine Eve standing here and telling me that.

I took some bread and apples and looked behind me. The boy from 3 was looking straight at me. _GO! GO! GO! _ screamed the voice inside of me.

Front, left, right! Front, left, right! Go! Go! Go! I got out of the mine field and climbed up a boy from 3 was still in the field looking around for me. I needed to get farther. I jumped from my branch into another, then another... then..._ SNAP!_

I had grabbed a dead branch and I began to plummet down thirty feet. I guess I knew how Marvel felt when he fell out of the tree. _TUCK YOUR LEGS AND ARMS IN AND TRY AND LAND ON YOUR BACK! _yelled the voice quickly and urgently. So I did. I landed with a thud, all the shock was spread out through my body because of the way I landed.

"Ow," I mumbled as I got up and dusted leaves off of me. Nothing was broken, I wasn't very hurt but I was sure that some bruises would develop later.

"That was pretty good until you fell!" called a small voice above me. I looked around and saw Rue above me. "You still landed well," she said.

"Thank you?" I said, unsure of what to make of Rue's comment.

"Has anyone tried to kill you yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, the Careers one day one. Seth and Lover Boy on day two and I just ran got away from the boy from 3," I said.

"No ones seen me yet," said Rue. "I stay in the trees with the Mockingjays."

"Well good luck!" I said, walking away, not even thinking of trying to kill Rue.

"You too!" she called.

I climbed into a tree and hid. I ate part of my and apple and looked around and gasped. There was a blazing fire a mile away. I could see the smoke coming towards me. I needed to get far away, right now. I jumped from branch to branch, looking to make sure they were stable. I jumped until I was a few miles away. I watched the flames from afar for some hours until they died down.

It was dark by then. I tied myself into the tree and went to sleep.

xXx

I woke up. I heard blood chilling screams. I heard some crashing in the forest and saw Marvel, Cato, Cove and Lover Boy running through the forest. They had welts on their skin. Probably from some kind of Mutt. Then I realized what it was, Tracker Jackers. I remember the stings they left because Eve had gotten stung once. Thankfully, she got the right plant medication.

I didn't see Glimmer or the girl from 4. I heard two cannons. That's where they were.

I was kind of relieved that they were gone. I was sick with myself. _What kind of person wishes death on someone? _asked the voice in me.

"Shut up!" I said to it. I was going insane.

I couldn't be part of their games. I couldn't wish death on anyone or be relieved when someone died. I couldn't play these Games their way. I just couldn't play these Games.

**IF YOU REALLY DO FALL OUT OF A TREE, ACTUALLY LAND LIKE THAT! WE LEARNED THAT IN GYMNASTICS! DON'T PUT OUT YOUR ARMS OR THE WILL BREAK! TRY AND LAND ON YOUR BACK OR ROLL OUT OF YOUR FALL! BUT PUT YOUR ARMS OUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO LAND ON YOUR FACE OR SOMETHING! THIS JUST WENT IN A STRANGE DIRECTION! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE ALL OF THAT CAME FROM! I DON'T KNOW! I JUST GET DISTRACTED... OH A BUTTERFLY! (HEHEHEHE) ANYWAYS, AWAY FROM MY WEIRDNESS, REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	20. Interviews

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M ON FIRE!**

**EVES POV**

The the boy- not Lover Boy- who had tried to kill Finch was killed by the Careers this morning. The Careers had been attacked by Tracker Jackers that Katniss Everdeen had dropped on theirs heads. Glimmer and the girl from 4 were dead. Lover Boy told Katniss to run after she dropped the Trackers on their heads, so Cato made a huge gash in his leg and left him to die. Even though all of them tried to kill Finch, I still cried for them.

"Why do you cry for everyone?" asked Lydia.

"They had lives too. They had families waiting for them back at home," I said and Lydia didn't say anything back. Even if Lydia didn't think it was weird if I cried anymore, lots of other people did. I always got strange looks, but I didn't care. I still valued all of their lives.

xXx

**FINCHES POV**

I would be more careful this time. I jumped from mound to mound to the Cornucopia.

I lost my balance and fell forward, I sucked in my breath and stuck out my hands, ready to blow up. No explosion came. I sighed with relief.

I took some cheese and dried meat and some water. As I ran past to get away from the Cornucopia, I saw Katniss Everdeen, with her arrows, pointed straight at the Cornucopia. This looked interesting, I was going to watch.

Katniss let an arrow fly. It flew past the Cornucopia. The second arrow she shot brushed a bag of apples. _That's what she was doing! She's trying to set off the mines and blow up the food! She would make a good ally! No, I can't trust any of these people. Just see what happens right now._

Katniss shot a third arrow that split open the bag. The apples tumbled out and hit the ground.

There was a huge boom, the ground shook and I saw things flying through the air. A pot landed near me. I picked it up and laughed and laughed. I laughed like I did when I wasn't in the Hunger Games.

_The Careers don't have food now! __I have a chance of winning now! I can go home! _

I saw the Careers rushing to their camp. Cato started yelling at the boy from 3 and he snapped his neck. I winced and ran away. I couldn't get caught. Then I realized that I was in the top eight. I just need to outlast everyone.

* * *

**EVES POV**

I was talking to Eli when people barged into the house. I sprang up.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"Are you Eve Johanson?" one of the people asked. I nodded. "We're here to interview you. Your friend, Finch is in the top eight," she said. "I'm Cressida."

Oh! Right! They interviewed the families of the top eight Tributes. Cressida began to ask me a bunch of questions. There was a huge camera pointed at me. Eli and Vivian were looking at the people with a questioning look on their face.

"How do you feel about you friend being in the Games?" Cressida asked.

"I'm really scared that she'll get killed, just like every other person in a Tributes family is," I said. Cressida laughed.

"Do you think that Finch will survive?" she asked.

"I think that she has a very good chance," I said. Cressida asked me an hours worth of questions until she finally left. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" asked Eli.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really annoyed," I said. "Why do they interview us? Nobody wants to talk about someone their family who is trapped in an Arena with bloodthirsty kids."

Eli nodded. He sat down next to me and squeezed my hand.

"Finch will live, don't worry," he said.

I wished that I could completely believe him.

**SO, MY FACES, THAT WAS KIND OF A SLOW CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE INTERESTINGER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	21. Forgiveness?

**HIIIIIIII! PIEEEEEEEEE! FLYYYYYYYYYYYY! SKYYYYYYYYYY! WHAT AM I EVEN DOING?**

**FINCHES POV**

I looked at the sky. The Capitol anthem played and faces appeared. I saw Marvel, I was surprised. I saw the boy from 3, I winced as I remembered how Cato had killed him. And then, I saw her face. Rue. My breath caught in my throat. Little Rue. She was too innocent, too young to die. I remembered how we had talked after I had fell out of the tree, she was so sweet and she looked like she had no bad intentions. Tears began to slip down my cheeks.

If I won, I would never forgive myself. I wouldn't be able to forget those who died.

* * *

I needed to move. The Careers were angry and I was too close to them. I needed a better hiding place, too. The rest of these Tributes were smart. But I needed to be smarter. Smart as a fox.

I walked over some rocky ground and looked around for potential hiding places, then, I saw some blood on the rocks. I quickly drew my knife and put it out in front of me, ready to defend myself. I kept walking until I heard a cough. I looked around, up, down, left, right, but I couldn't find anyone. I kept walking and then I saw him. Peeta.

His leg was covered in blood, his face was pale, his eyes opened a little. I knew that he saw me. I kept my knife pointed out.

"Finch," he said, barely in a whisper. I inched closer to him.

"Lover Boy," I said. "How's protecting your girlfriend going?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't remind me of her," he said. "I won't forgive myself if she dies."

I kept edging towards him, my knife, pointed out.

"Please don't kill me," he said. I stopped. Who was I? I was about to kill a boy who couldn't defend himself, who was lying on the ground, bleeding. _Don't do it! _I could practically hear Florence yelling. He's my friend.

_He was before he tried to kill you! _said the little voice inside me. I pushed it away. I took a deep breath and knelt down.

"I won't kill you," I said softly. "You're my friend."

I swear if I was outside the Arena, I would be able to hear the whole Capitol saying, 'Awww!'

Peeta sighed with relief, then spoke.

"But I tried to kill you," he said.

"Just forget it," I said. "I'll help you survive." Peeta looked surprised.

"Why?" he asked. "It just lowers your chance of surviving," he said.

"If I don't help you, I'll be playing _their _games," I said to him, not bothering to explain what I meant.

"You need to hide," I said.

"I would've done that already, but I can't move to get the things to hid myself," he explained. I nodded.

"Wait here," I said.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere," he said, forcing a smile.

I ran off and got rocks and leaves and mud. I crushed up the leaves and put the crushed up leaves and mud on the rocks. Everything someone needed for camouflage.

"Here," I said, giving Peeta the things. He began to paint himself into the rocks. He took a while, but afterwards, Peeta blended in perfectly with the rocks. He had some extra mud and leaves, just in case he needed to repaint part of himself.

"One more thing," I said. I pulled out some food from my pack.

"You'll starve," he said.

"I won't, don't worry," I said, placing the food near Peeta.

"Don't worry, your girlfriend will find you, Lover Boy," I said, with an exadgerated wink.

"Thank you, Finch," said Peeta, smiling.

"Don't mention it," I said walking away.

At that moment, I knew that I couldn't win, or else I would be playing their Games. But I needed to die in the right way...

**HMMMMMMM... SO FINCH MIGHT HAVE KNOW THOSE BERRIES WERE NIGHTLOCK... REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	22. Punishment

**THIS IS INTERESTING, RIGHT? TELL ME THAT IT'S INTERESTING! PLEASE!**

**EVE'S POV**

"We need to steal today," I whispered. Eli looked around nervously.

"What if we don't?" he asked.

"Then we'll starve to death," I said. Eli looked like he had been won over.

* * *

Vivian and I snuck into the shop and Eli kept watch outside. Vivian got the bread and put it in her pack and we both ran out. Eli began to run with us once we got out.

"Hey! Who's there?" yelled a voice not far behind us. Peacekeeper.

"You both go! He knows that at least one person is here," I said. Vivian and Eli just stood there. "It's better if only one of us gets caught!" I said and pushed them away. They ran quietly away. I walked forward, towards the Peacekeeper.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just taking a walk," I said, smoothly. I knew that he didn't see us run out of the bakery.

"At midnight?" he asked.

"We all do strange things," I said.

"Was there anyone else with you?" he asked.

"No," I said. I couldn't let Eli and Vivian get caught.

"Well you're out after curfew. We will have to punish you," he said.

"Can I do something to get out of this?" I asked, starting to panic.

"No," he said. My eyes grew wide. I tried to calm myself down. At least this wasn't a huge crime, I was also a minor, so I wouldn't get a huge punishment.

Th Peacekeeper led me to the prison and put me in a cell.

"Your punishment will come in the morning," he said.

I sat up all night with a pit in my stomach.

* * *

"Get up!" said a Peacekeeper harshly. So I did. He roughly pulled me outside and pushed me to the ground and tied my hands to a pole. There was a crowd gathering around me.

"Ten lashes!" yelled the Peacekeeper. My heart began to race.

A sharp pain struck my back. I bit my cheek. I would not cry out. I would not give them that satisfaction.

Another pain. Two. I counted in my head. Three. Four. Five. My cheek began to bleed because I bit it so hard.

Six. Seven. Eight. I looked over at the crowd that was gathered. I saw Vivian and Eli being held back by some citizens. They were trying to help me, no matter what the consequence I smiled the smallest smile possible. Nine. Deep breath. Ten.

The Peacekeeper untied my hands.

"Get up!" he yelled. I stood and a pain shot through my body. The back of my shirt was soaked in blood.

"Go!" yelled the Peacekeeper, pushing me away so hard that I fell. I quickly scrambled up.

"This is what happens when you disobey the Capitol!" said the Peacekeeper to the now large crowd. A path cleared for me as I made my way slowly to Vivian and Eli.

"You need to get home," said Vivian holding onto my shoulder, helping me walk. Eli did same.

When we got home, they removed my blood covered shirt and poured some kind of cleanser onto my back. It burned so badly.

They finished cleaning the wounds and put some bandages on it, then gave me a new shirt.

"Thank you," I said.

"No, don't say thank you to us. We should be thanking you," said Vivian. "So thank you, we own you one," she said.

"Now you have to take extra bread," said Eli.

"I'll be fine," I said.

"No, you need to eat, you'll be weak. You told me to eat when I got electrocuted, so you need to eat now," said Vivian.

"But-" I started.

"YOU NEED TO EAT MORE!" Eli practically yelled. I didn't argue. I knew I wouldn't win this.

Lydia burst through the door.

"I heard what happened!" she said, concerned. She was holding some bread.

"Are you... better?" she, unsure of what to say.

"I'm fine," I said. "And you didn't have to buy us bread," I said.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "So tell me what happened," she said, worry in her eyes. All of us explained.

"Curfew? You got ten lashes for _curfew?_" she asked, after all we finished. We all nodded.

"The world is going crazy," she muttered.

xXx

At school, I got looks from people who I had never seen before. I always looked away when I got those looks.

I kept thinking of what Lydia had said. The rules had gotten more strict, there had been more punishment. There were more Peacekeepers walking the streets. These things only happened when one thing was beginning. Rebellion.

**I HAD THAT IDEA IN MY HEAD THE ENTIRE DAY AND I REALLY NEEDED TO PUT THAT DOWN! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	23. The Feast

** HEY FACES! GET READY FOR *DRUM ROLLLLLL* THE FEAST!**

**EVES POV**

There was an uprising in District 11. They played it on the huge screen in the square.

After the little girl, Rue was killed and Katniss covered her in flowers. They burned buildings. They killed Peacekeepers. They were subdued, but I felt something changing. In the districts, we were beginning to not be afraid of the Capitol. Our fear was dying.

* * *

**FINCHES POV**

I hid near Peeta, just in case he was in danger. Then an announcement came.

"The rules of the Hunger Games have been changed. District partners can win the Games together." I was sure that Katniss would come for Peeta now.

I swore that I heard a faint cry of, "Peeta!" In the distance. I climbed up a tree and hid.

I had some food left, enough for two days. Did I have sponsors? I wondered if Timothy, Florence and Lana were watching me right now. I imagined what each of them would say to me about helping Peeta.

Timothy would say, "No! You need to look out for yourself! You can't worry about anyone if you want to survive!"

Florence would nod approvingly at looking out for my friend.

Lana would say,"Good, you're not playing the Games."

I thought of what Eve would say.

"I'm glad that you're still a good person. The Games haven't changed you," she would say smiling brightly.

* * *

I hid in trees until I saw a person slipping through the forest. Katniss. She had her bow pointed out. I drew my knife, for if worst came to worst.

I heard her gasp when she would Peeta painted into the rock. I smiled, seeing that Katniss sounded happy to see Peeta.

I saw them go into a cave. Peeta could barely move. I felt bad that I couldn't have gotten some plants to heal Peeta's wound.

He would be fine with Katniss. I was sure he would.

* * *

I went to sleep and saw Drew again.

"Hi," he said. "Eve is fine right now. But something happened to her a few days ago," he said, getting straight to his point.

My eyes widened. "What was it?" I asked.

Drew told me that Eve had been whipped in the square. She was stealing food with her companions and a Peacekeeper caught her. She convinced him that she was just taking a walk, alone, but still was punished for being out after curfew.

"Is she okay now?" I asked.

"She's fine," said Drew. "Are you fine?" he asked.

"I need to die," I told him.

"Why?" he asked, frowning.

"If I don't I would be playing the Games. I would be obeying the Capitol," I said. Drew nodded.

"I get it," he said. "So don't play the Games," he said as he hugged me. He faded away as I woke up.

That was not a dream.

* * *

I was hungry. It had been five days since I had a good meal. I needed food. Desperately.

I ate some roots that I had found, but I needed more. I saw Katniss slipping out of the cave. She was going hunting.

I needed food. Katniss and Peeta had some. I would only take a little. I was counting on Peeta being asleep.

I slipped into the cave and took and apple and a piece of bread, then ran out. Peeta didn't stir at all.

I remember that I can't play the Games. I remembered that I would die, but not yet.

* * *

"Tributes, each of you need something desperately. Come to the Cornucopia and the thing will be there," said Claudius Templesmith over a hidden speaker.

The food. I needed food.

xXx

I thought of my strategy. I needed to outsmart the other tributes, then, I had an idea.

I ran over to the ring of trees around the Cornucopia and thought of what the other tributes would do to get their packs.

Katniss and Thresh would wait to get their packs. Cato and Clove would wait. They would be wary of Thresh and his strength.

I would have the upper hand if I just ran and got my pack before anyone else. I would get to the Cornucopia way before anyone else.

I looked around the ring of trees and saw no one. I would run and hide in the Cornucopia hours before anyone would come to the Feast, then grab my pack and run.

I looked at the Cornucopia and ran as fast as I could and scampered up into the mouth of the Cornucopia. No one would catch me. I would be able to grab my pack and go before anyone else. _Smart as a fox. _I remembered Eve saying.

xXx

I saw the packs come down in a hovercraft. I eyed the one that said 5 on it. I looked out of the mouth of the Cornucopia and saw some of the tributes. Cato and Clove and Katniss. I didn't see Thresh, though. That might be a problem, hopefully I don't run into him.

I wondered what Katniss needed. I was betting that it was treatment for Peeta's wound.

Seeing that no one was coming, I jumped out of the Cornucopia and grabbed my pack. I sprinted away as fast as I possibly could, thankfully not running into Thresh.

When I had run for a few minutes I heard a cannon. I ran faster. I ran until I got to my hiding place.

I looked in the pack. There was bread and some dried meat and fruit. I ate some of the fruit and looked at how long this food would last me. Only three days if I ate as little as possible.

In a few hours, I looked in the sky as the Capitol anthem played. Cloves confidant face lit up the sky. Even in that picture, she had the look on her face that said, "I'll win these Games. No matter what it takes."

I would die soon, if I didn't do something. I knew it. I would starve. Dying of hunger. I could just see my 'parents' watching this and saying, "Look at her, she's still is useless. She can't get food. She'll be killed soon." I couldn't die like that. I needed a defiant death. I would defy the Capitol.

**THIS STORY IS GOING TO HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS! I THINK IT'S ALMOST OVER... :( I MIGHT DO SOME THINGS FROM EVE'S POV LATER! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	24. Staring Into Darkness

**IF YOU LIKE SLOW, PIANOISH SONGS, THEN LISTEN TO THE ARTIST BIRDY! SHE'S AWESOME!**

**EVES POV**

I watched Finch climb into the Cornucopia and smiled. _Smart as a fox. _

She got her pack and ran away with no problem. The other Tributes weren't so lucky.

Katniss was almost killed by Clove. Then Thresh smashed Cloves head in with a rock. Thresh saved Katniss. When he did, he said, "Just this once twelve. For the little girl."

The little girl was Rue. The girl from 11. Thresh was big and scary, but he was very kind. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover.

I heard Katniss call Finch 'Foxface'. I laughed a little. She was a bit like a fox. Her red hair, she was smart and sly.

But Finch was getting thin. She would die if she didn't eat more. I didn't know what she was doing, she helped Peeta survive. She looked like she was trying to lose the Games.

xXx

The cuts on my back were fading. We put plant ointment on my back, it burned, but I knew that it helped. Lydia kept bringing us food.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I have the money to get this food. I can't let you people steal again. You could get caught, something worse than ten lashes could happen," said Lydia.

I didn't argue. I didn't want to bother Lydia, but I knew that she was right.

xXx

I sat up from my spot on the floor. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of what was happening to Finch. I couldn't stop thinking about the dead Tributes.

"Eve," someone whispered. I turned around and saw Eli. I guess he couldn't sleep either.

"Can't sleep?" I asked. He nodded.

"You too?" he asked. I nodded back. "What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I'm thinking about what's happened to people," I said.

"Finch?" asked Eli.

"Her and the dead Tributes," I said. Eli nodded.

"I was thinking about what happened to Drew," he said.

"I hate how the Capitol kills off so many people and seems to enjoy it," I said. "Even the children."

"I guess that they're happy, though. The dead, I mean," said Eli.

I wondered about that. I looked into space. I wondered if the dead were happy. I didn't know what came after life. I like to think that they're happy.

Eli took my hand. We sat there, not talking. I didn't think about anything, I just listened to our breath and stared out into darkness.

After who knows how long, I did something that I never thought I would do. _'__Now or never,' _I thought.

I kissed Eli on the cheek. I barely touched him, but he turned quickly towards me, his eyes wide. I turned away and looked at the ground, my cheeks beginning to heat up. I absentmindedly pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

Eli didn't say anything. He just pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I didn't dare to look up.

I heard Eli suck in a shaky breath. He gently lifted my chin and kissed me back. My cheeks burned even more.

We both went back to staring into darkness.

We just sat there, not talking until we fell asleep. For once, when I went to sleep, I wasn't worried.

**OVER 2000 VIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU FACES! I KNOW THAT A LOT OF YOU FACES LIKE FLUFF SO I ADDED SOME IN! THERE WON'T BE VERY MUCH MORE THOUGH! (SORRY TO YOU FLUFF LOVERS) REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY! **


	25. Outsmarted

**HOLY PIESQUIDRATMOLES (THAT PHRASE IS GOING TO CATCH ON)! MY FACES THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE SO INTERESTING THAT YOUR HEAD WILL EXPLODE!**

**FINCHES POV**

It had been three days since the Feast and I needed food again. The little bit of food in the pack had run out. I had stayed neat Katinss and Peeta. They left some scraps of food behind that I ate, but now I needed more than scraps.

I watched Katniss and Peeta sneak out of the cave. Peeta looked a lot better since the day of the Feast.

They looked around for a while until Katniss told Peeta to look for berries and roots. This was my chance. I waited until Peeta went away from his pack, thinking that no one was around. I quickly ran over. I took some bread and cheese, not enough to notice, then I looked next to the pack, there were some blueish-purple berries. Nightlock. I smiled as I remembered Peeta trying to identify plants. I knew that he wouldn't die because of these berries. Katniss would know what they were.

I snatched up a handful and silently ran away. I remembered the Gamemakers did everything possible to make sure the Tributes wouldn't commit suicide. But they I guess they didn't think that someone would think to eat deadly berries on purpose.

I was about to raise the berries to my lips, but then I stopped. I didn't have to die. I could go home to Eve. We could live in a big mansion in Victors Village and never have to steal again. I could win these Games. But then I would be playing the Games. I couldn't be a piece in their Games. What would happen if I did win? Then I would be and even bigger piece in their Games. I would be letting the Capitol win. _Don't let them win! _Eve had called as the Peacekeepers dragged her away from me. Her last words to me. Her last request to me.

I smiled. I had outsmarted the Capitol. I didn't kill, I didn't play their Games, I just survived in this Arena. I bet even my abusive 'parents' would be proud of me now. Eve would be proud.

I hoped that Katniss and Peeta won. They wouldn't play the Games, either.

I lifted the berries again. I was sure that the cameras were on me right now. Waiting for me to die. It sickened me. One day, these people would get what they deserved.

"I'm sorry, Eve," I whispered. Then swallowed

"Hey, Capitol. Hey, Snow," I said, smirking. "I didn't play your little Games. I beat you at your own Games. I outsmarted you," I said. I imagined the horrified face of Snow as he heard the words that I spoke.

I took a deep breath and raised the berries to my lips once again. I was scared, no doubt. I put them in my mouth. They were strangely sweet.

I fell to the ground and the world began to fade around me. A white light began to form around the edges of my vision. I was calm. I wondered if this was how the rest of the Tributes felt as they died.

Then something happened. My life flashed before my eyes. Growing up. My 'parent's hitting me. Meeting Eve. Stealing. The Reaping. Meeting many people during training. Being in the Arena. All of it.

Then the white light filled my vision. I was not afraid anymore.

* * *

The light faded. There were golden steps in front of me that led up to a door. Someone was standing on them. I cautiously walked towards the figure. I saw that it was Drew.

"Am I dead?" I asked.

"Yes," said Drew.

"What will happen to me?" I asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" said Drew.

"Can I visit people? Like you visited me?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. "When they're asleep."

"When will they go to sleep?" I asked.

"You'll know," Drew said. "But for now, come with me," he said. He took my arm and brought me up the steps to the door. He opened it.

**THIS STORY ISN'T OVER! (IT WILL BE, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW!) I MAY POST TODAY! REVIEWS PLEASE! STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


	26. Fire in Our Eyes

**I'M HAVING INNER TURMOIL ABOUT SOMETHING RIGHT NOW (MEANING ABOUT KILLING A CHARACTER)! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**EVE'S POV**

I did not cry when Finch died. I looked at the screen and felt this hollow feeling spread through my body. Then it was replaced by something else. Anger.

How dare the Capitol take away Finch and then kill her! How dare they do that to anyone else!

I looked around at other people. They seemed to have a fire in their eyes. I was sure that what Finch had said before she died had sparked that fire.

Suddenly, there was a crash. I looked over and saw a man knocking over one of the projectors that put the Games onto the huge screen. More people began to knock things over. I saw Vivian breaking something, with a fierce look in her eyes. Her hatred for the Capitol that she had bottled up inside of her had broken through.

I stood still. I saw the thousands of people in the square begin to destroy the square. Something lit on fire, Peacekeepers surged towards us, their guns pointed at us, but people kept destroying. Their fear of the Capitol had died.

A shot rang out. Then more and more. Popping in the air. I heard people yelling as they got shot. I looked around in horror. Peacekeepers pushed a man to the ground. I saw a group of District 5 citizens kicking a Peacekeeper on the ground. His white uniform had spots of crimson blood on it. More flames leapt into the sky.

Then I saw it. A Peacekeeper held a struggling Eli, with a gun pressed in his head. Eli didn't look scared. He had the same fire that everyone else had in his eyes.

"Stop! Don't do it!," I cried running to the Peacekeeper. Eli gave me a look that read 'Eve, you're going to get both of us killed'.

The Peacekeeper looked at me and an evil smile spread across his face. _No not Eli, too! Please, I've already lost Finch! And Vivian needs him! He's all she has left! _Not Eli!_ _I prayed.

"Wait! Just kill me instead!" I yelled, but I knew that it was useless. The Peacekeepers didn't care about us. But than something in the Peacekeeper gaze faltered.

"Please," I pleaded with him. The Peacekeepers grin faded and he let go of Eli.

"What have I become?" he whispered as Eli pushed himself off the ground. The Peacekeeper dropped his gun and ran.

"Thanks for that," Eli said to me.

"Don't mention it," I said, my voice shaking.

xXx

Our uprising lasted for an hour, until the Peacekeepers subdued us, by which time we had destroyed half of the square.

There was smoke everywhere, broken glass littered the ground. Vivian had a bullet lodged in her arm.

But District 5 wasn't going to give up so easily. Our fight was far from over. We would fight until we could fight no longer. We would fight until we were free of the Capitol.

**I BET YOU FACES CAN TELL WHO I WAS THINKING OF KILLING OFF! WELL THIS STORY IS OVER... :,( I'M SO SAD! I MAY OR MAY NOT DO SOME MORE THINGS FROM EVES POV! BY THE WAY, STAY PIEFACEINGLY MEANS STAY FEELING GOOD AND STAY AWESOME! THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO READ THIS STORY AND COMMENTED AND GAVE ME SUGGESTIONS! I'M GOING TO GO OVER IT AND EDIT IT WITH A BETA! AS ALWAYS, STAY PIEFACEINGLY!**


End file.
